Kon's Big Adventure!
by ukechii
Summary: Kon is taking a walk and gets caught in some trouble...I'm bad with summaries, just read and find out XD


Kon's Big Adventure

Aw, Rukia's in the souls society and Orihime is off on vacation with Tatsuki. Ichigo is off fighting hallows somewhere but it's not like I care about him thought Kon as he walked down the streets of Karakura town. You really have to wonder what the world is coming to when stuffed animals talking to themselves can walk down the street without anyone caring. Anyway, Kon was really bored. He had no idea what he should do with his free time, of course he had idea's, but none of them were possible at the moment. Maybe Yoruichi is at Urahara's shop, Kon thought and he suddenly was filled with hope. As he started to head toward Kisuke's shop, he heard something behind him that made him stop dead in his tracks. He slowly turned his head to see what it was even though he already knew. His eyes confirmed his fears, it was a dog. Wait, I mean...A DOG! Kon took off down the street fast as a bullet. He turned corners, squeezed through holes in fences, and even hid in a toy store, which wasn't the best idea he ever had. He hopped onto one of the shelves, re leaved to have lost the dog.

"Mommy, I want that one!" Exclaimed a little girl pointing at Kon.

"Alright Nami." Replied the women standing next to her. She reached up, grabbed Kon, and handed him to Nami.

"oh, thank you Mommy, I'll love him forever and ever and i will call her Mukuzu!" said the little girl now so full of joy she was jumping up and down. Up down up down up down up down, it was making Kon sick and he was going to puke soon. The little girl finally stopped jumping up and down when her mom told her that it was time to go. They walked to a car parked outside the store and got in. The little girl, Nami, got in the back seat while holding on to "Mukuzu" tightly. As they drove away, Kon noticed that the window was open.

"That's my escape." he thought to himself as they drove on. When the car stopped at a traffic light, Kon freed himself from the little girl's death grip and jumped out the window and onto the road.

"MUKUZU!" the little girl cried as her new stuffed toy jumped out the window

Kon ignored her and started running toward the sidewalk but right before he got there, the light turned green. Cars came rushing toward Kon as he tried dodged the them best he could, trying desperately to get to the safety of the sidewalk. It's really amazing that no one noticed this. I mean really, how could you not notice a stuffed animal dodging cars in the road? It seems like something that would stick out like a sore thumb. Anyway, Kon is desperately dodging the tires of cars. He finally got to the sidewalk but just in time for the dog to be walking by. The dog saw him immediately and growled. He slowly started coming towards Kon. The look in its eyes was one that said "I will kill you!" This scared Kon so bad that he nearly lost his stuffing. The dog got closer and closer and closer...and pounced on Kon. Well he would have if Kon hadn't started running the same second the dog jumped. Kon ran and ran, he was getting tired of running from this stupid dog. He jumped in to the woods he was running by. He thought it was just a patch of shrubs but it was really a thick forest that he was now lost in. At the realization that he had just got himself lost in a thick forest with many dangerous animals, he screamed like a girl. Pathetic I know, but that's Kon, a big scaredy-cat. He only screamed for a few seconds and when he stopped, he started running around in circles. As he ran he yelled things like, I'm doomed! I want my mommy! Someone please help! I'm going to die! And many other things. Kon ran so much that he started sweating and breathing hard. He stopped and sat down on the grass. He realized his situation wasn't that bad because he could always just walk back the way he came...which way was that again? Kon had run in circles therefore no longer able to tell which way he had come.

"Where's Ichigo when you need him?" he asked himself aloud. Far away on the other side of town an orange haired soul reaper boy fighting a hollow, sneezed.

Kon, for no apparent reason, started walking into the brush, he has no clue where he's going but I guess just sitting on his little tree stump isn't going to get him anywhere. As he walked, he noticed that the sky was getting dark. The day was fading and it would soon be night and totally dark. When night finally came, Kon decided he would just get even more lost if he traveled in the dark (wow, he actually has common sense, who knew?) so he found a comfy patch of grass where he lay down to sleep. He felt exhausted from all the running and dodging he had done that day and was in lala dream land the second his head hit the soft grass.

The sun came up and the birds were chirping and singing. When he opened his eyes, he saw his was sitting on the grass and she had Kon in her lap smiling down, his eyes watered up and he said "Oh Rukia, you came to save me." He was so happy. Rukia gave him a big huge and the flower petals and leaves blew past them in the wind. Rukia's soft dark hair blew in the wind and the sun shone on her like heaven was shining its light on her. She truly looked like an angel. Then she turned into Orihime, then to Yuruichi, then to Tatsuki. Tatsuki picked up Kon by the tail and started swinging him around then threw him into a tree.

Kon awoke with a jolt. His beautiful, wonderful, magnificent, Marvelous, Miraculous, breathtaking dream had suddenly turned into a terrifying ran down his face as he cried over rukia. He very much wished that his dream, at least the part with rukia, were real. Suddenly, Kon was filled with a strong sense of determination. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried, that dream would never come true but he was too narrow minded to care. He marched forward with his chest puffed out. He marched on and on when he was suddenly swooped off the ground and into the air. He screamed and struggle as he was taken higher and higher, over the trees. Where he didn't realize but his so called thick forest _was_ just a small patch of trees and shrubs. How hopeless can you get?(sorry Kon fans)Kon looked up to see what was flying him into the sky, it was, it was, it was, it was a...BALD EAGLE! How could that be? Bald eagle are endangered and certainly don't live in Japan, especially not in Karakura town. It doesn't matter now if they live there or not because there is most definitely an American Bald Eagle in the sky above Krakura town right , it's carrying Kon in it's big sharp claws. By the way, don't you find it odd that no one is noticing any of these strange events? Talking stuffed toys, a stuffed toy dodging cars in the middle of the road, a stuffed toy running through town while being chased by a dog, and now a HUGE eagle flying above the town. Are these people blind of something? No, I don't think that's the reason. I think it's because humans, as a species, refuse to believe what they can't understand therefore automatically block out things like that and say things like, "I'm just imagining things.", and" Must be for some movie." yada yada yada. Why can't people just realize that seeing is NOT believing but believing is seeing. Back to our little plush friend being carried away by an eagle, Kon was terrified, not because of the bird but because he has a fear of heights. Kon squirmed in the deadly bird's grip yelling at it to let him go and put him down, so it did. The bird let go of Kon, but remember that they are way above the panicked but couldn't react fast enough and started to fall through the sky when all of a sudden he was hit with something big. All Kon saw was a flash of orange, a big sword, a black rob and then he fell thing that hit Kon got up.

"What the heck! Kon, what are you doing here?"Said Ichigo when he got up and realized that the soft thing he hit was Kon, who Ichigo was now holding.


End file.
